LOVE IS TRUE
by B-Breath
Summary: Hal yang dibenci Chanyeol adalah keramaian, terutama teman kostnya yang berisik. Dan kedamaiannya terusik oleh seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang bermulut besar. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk menyingkirkan bocah baru yang berhasil mencuri perhatian teman dan kakaknya itu?/ChanBaek/BL/Friendship/Romance/Humor/M
1. Chapter 1 - What the Fuck?

**Love is True **

_B-Breath Present's_

_**Cast :**__ Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun _

_**Support Cast : **__EXO OT12, Park Yoora, etc_

_Pair : ChanBaek_

_**Genre : **__Friendship, Humor, Romance, Drama, Fluff_

_**Rated :**__ T+ (bisa berubah menjadi M—sesuai alur buekekek) _

_**Category : **__Boys Love, Yaoi, BxB, Shounen-ai _

_**Summary : **_

_Hal yang dibenci Chanyeol adalah keramaian, terutama teman kostnya yang berisik. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk menyingkirkan bocah baru yang berhasil mencuri perhatian teman dan kakaknya?_

**Chapter 1**

**What The Fuck?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Organisasi dengan segala tetek bengeknya sudah seperti merenggut hari-hari menyenangkan Chanyeol. Selama seminggu belakangan dia selalu mendapatkan teguran dari dosennya dikarenakan keterlambatan yang terus menerus yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum masuk ke kelas.

Berakhir di _cafetaria_ atau sekedar bersedekap di jejeran kursi penonton di ruang basket dalam gedung untuk sekedar memejamkan mata karena kurang tidur. Terkadang mengatur jadwalnya yang juga aktif di ekstrakurikuler musik yang merepotkan namun dapat membunuh rasa dongkolnya oleh kehidupan berisik yang ia miliki.

Tak jarang Chanyeol akan pulang larut malam untuk menghindari kepalanya yang seperti akan pecah karena keributan di rumahnya yang menjadi rumah kost dadakan. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa?

Seribu kali itu rumahnya dan sang kakak, si cantik berambut pendek itu malah dengan seenak jidatnya menyewakan beberapa kamar kosong demi mengindari rumah terisi makhluk halus.

Ya, kira-kira begitulah kata kakaknya, Park Yoora. Menyewakan bilik-bilik kamar yang pernah Chanyeol gunakan untuk eksperimennya dengan orang-orang yang menurut Chanyeol lebih parah dari sekedar anak-anak setan.

Masi terngiang pula di benaknya saat rumah besar nan dingin itu berubah menjadi rumah yang bising dengan suara di mana-mana saat hari pertama tiga makhluk penghuni bilik-bilik kosongnya datang ke rumah itu. Dan tiga dari mereka tidak ada satupun yang waras. Chanyeol rasa.

Namanya Kai, Kris dan Luhan. Tiga orang asing yang datang dari negri bambu dan menyewa tiga bilik kamar dilantai yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Terkadang dia harus menahan emosinya yang mendengar suara desahan dari film biru yang lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu putar, setahu Chanyeol nama lelaki itu adalah Kim Kai. Yang menetap tepat di sebelah bilik kamarnya.

Lain Kai, lain pula Luhan. Si centil berwajah feminin itu kerap melakukan karaoke tengah malam dengan _mic_ dan peralatan karaoke yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Berbeda dengan si bule sok keren yang diam di depan biliknya, Kris. Terkadang sifat sok _cool_Nya terlalu melampaui batas hingga Chanyeol merasa ingin melempar wajahnya dengan potongan kue tart, atau memasang jebakan batman agar ia tersandung kakinya hingga menangis dan berhenti bersikap sok keren.

Namun, selama dua bulan berada dalam satu habitat dengan para makhluk yang Chanyeol sebut bukan berasal dari dalam bumi, dia mulai memahami bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah orang baik. Hanya saja mereka terlalu kelebihan hormon hingga membuat Chanyeol lelah sendiri melihat mereka.

Kris pula ternyata tidak seburuk itu. Dia cukup asik untuk menjadi temannya bermain bola saat tanggal merah tercantum di kalender. Namun Chanyeol selalu tidak mau berbicara terlalu banyak dengannya, alasannya karena Kris memiliki banyak topik tentang lekuk tubuh seorang wanita maupun lelaki cantik. Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan seksualitas.

_Yeah_, dikarenakan dia _single_.

Dan tidak bernafsu untuk menjalin suatu hubungan sementara hidupnya yang menyebalkan masih mempengaruhi psikisnya yang dulu Chanyeol agung-agungkan. Selain itu, hal yang menjadi tanda tanya Chanyeol adalah mengenai persimpangan seksualnya.

Memangnya apa lagi?

Chanyeol selalu yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang _straight_. Dan dia tidak mempercayai cinta sejati. Dia hanya melihat satu gadis yang sama saat ia temui di perpustakaan kampusnya setahun yang lalu dan hanya sekedar menaruh rasa suka kemudian melenyap sairing waktu.

Hingga satu hari dia mendapati sedikit kebaikan tuhan dengan mengirimkan seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil bernama Kyungsoo yang merupakan satu-satunya penghuni yang paling waras dari pada empat orang lain termasuk kakaknya.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo ternyata memendam perasaan kepada Kai dan sering bercerita kepada Chanyeol mengenai kedekatan mereka hingga tekad Chanyeol yang membuncah perlahan mengendur. Dan lama kelamaan ia mulai bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Hingga kini dia menganggapnya tak lebih dari sebatas teman dekatnya. Setidaknya lebih dekat dari pada temannya yang lain, terlebih penghuni rumah ini.

Terkadang Kyungsoo yang rajin dan suka menabung itu memasakkan mereka makan malam, atau sekedar membuat olahan cemilan menggantikan Yoora ketika perempuan itu tengah sibuk dengan urusan butiknya.

Tak jarang mereka juga terlibat obrolan ringan, terkadang pula harus hancur karena kelakuan tiga manusia tak waras yang selalu bertengkar atau membuat keributan di manapun mereka bertemu. Itu merenggut kewarasan Chanyeol hingga dia dengan tangannya yang ringan akan menampar sisi kepala satu persatu dari mereka. Tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan bahawa Kris jauh lebih tua darinya.

Semua itu semakin di perparah saat suatu malam Chanyeol pulang dengan setumpuk kertas tugasnya yang memenuhi lengan, ia di tabrak oleh seorang lelaki _brunette_ yang memiliki bibir melengkung lucu bagai boneka beruang tepat sesaat Chanyeol ingin membuka kenop pintu. Menyebabkan kertas-kertas tercinta yang ia kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati menjadi berhamburan memenuhi jalan.

Jangan lupakan pantatnya yang berciuman mesra dengan rumput Jepang nan tajam hingga menusuk kulit pantatnya yang hanya mengenakan _training_ tipis dengan celana dalam tipis pula.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa dosanya di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia mendapatkan kehidupan yang sangat tidak adil padanya.

Mendongak dengan kepalan tangan, awalnya Chanyeol ingin memakinya atau barangkali melayangkan satu bogem ke rahang si sialan yang menabraknya, tapi urung saat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebih lebar dan menampilkan siluet kakaknya yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Memegang apron dan spatula persis seperti ibu tiri, memarahinya karena menyebabkan si kecil di samping sang kakak ketakutan oleh tajamnya delikan mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menakuti Baekhyunnie?!"

Chanyeol merasa otaknya berhenti untuk bekerja beberapa saat hingga ia memaksa mesin-mesin di otaknya untuk berputar mencerna situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau menumbur Baekkie!"

"Siapa Baekhyunnie dan Baekkie—tunggu, siapa kau?!"

Chanyeol menuding lelaki pendek itu dengan telunjuknya dan segera berdiri dari jatuhnya yang terkesan bodoh. Melotot pada lelaki yang seperti mencari perlindungan kepada kakaknya itu hingga ia mendesis tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di balik lengan kakakku?! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau menabrakku. Dan kau lihat ini semua? Tugasku—"

"Berhenti membentaknya!"

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol kembali beralih pada kakaknya yang tidak seperti kakaknya. "Apa hakmu memarahinya?!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya?!"

"Dan sedari tadi aku menunggu jawaban, siapa dia?!"

Mereka saling meninggikan nada suara hingga pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan seruan itu memicu beberapa penghuni rumah untuk keluar dengan bantal guling dan piyama mereka yang terlihat nyaman.

"Dia penghuni baru di kost kita. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"_What the fuck_?"

Dan sejak hari itu. Hari-hari Chanyeol yang senantiasa suram bagai ekspresi wajahnya, semakin mendekati definisi sial dalam lingkaran bulat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rumah masih gelap. Sementara Chanyeol telah membersihkan diri dan membuang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk menggulung tubuh di gulungan selimut untuk menikmati pagi minggu hingga menjemput bulan.

Melirik jam waker yang diperkirakan akan berbunyi dua menit lagi, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi belajarnya menuju jendela. Menyingkap tirainya dan membuka jendela hingga ia dapat merasakan angin lembut pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam paru-parunya yang sehat.

"Chanyeol," ia mendengar suara pelan kakaknya juga pintu kamar yang dibuka. Chanyeol berdeham sebagai jawaban tanpa berniat membalik badan. "Kau sibuk pagi ini?"

Chanyeol beranjak mematikan wakernya yang berdenting nyaring dan menatap Yoora yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Boleh meminta bantuan?"

"Aku selalu melakukannya untukmu."

**...**

Dan sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar mengetahui defensi dari kata menyesal sesungguhnya selain menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk tidak mengoreksi kesalahan teman saat presentasi di depan kelas tengah berlangsung.

Dengan mendorong troli berisi setengah bahan-bahan makanan, Chanyeol masih harus mengapit erat lengan seorang bocah _hyper_ yang ia bawa bersama karena paksaan Yoora.

Ya, Yoora meminta Chanyeol berbelanja bahan makanan bulanan untuk mereka bersama Baekhyun.

Benar. Byun Baekhyun.

Bocah itu tidak memberikan kesan menyenangkan saat pertemuannya pertama kali di depan pintu rumah. Baekhyun terlalu berisik untuk Chanyeol sukai sebagai bocah yang gemar ia cubiti pipi gemuknya, atau terlalu menyebalkan untuk disebut sebagai _rival_nya bermain Tendo.

Sikapnya yang jahil dan periang menjadikannya termasuk ke dalam daftar orang yang membuat Chanyeol hampir gila saat berada di rumah. Mereka semua satu spesies, kecuali dirinya serta Kyungsoo tentunya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu paham, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sangat betah berada di sekeliling mereka dengan candaan tolol dan omong kosong mereka yang terdengar bagai lelucon. Walau Chanyeol tahu, hidup manusia santai seperti mereka cenderung memiliki banyak beban dan masalah yang mereka simpan rapat-rapat.

Daripada seorang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di suatu institusi, seperti halnya Sehun—_lelaki yang datang bersama Baekhyun_— mereka lebih cocok di sebut sebagai sekumpulan pelawak yang tinggal dalam satu rumah.

Baekhyun malam itu tidak datang sendiri. Ia bersama empat temannya yang sama sintingnya. Lebih menyebalkannya lagi dia baru mengetahui jika dua diantara mereka juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya, walau berbeda fakultas.

Namanya Kim Suho dan Zhang Yixing. Si tolol dan si kolot. Chanyeol menamai mereka seperti itu seperti ia memberi mereka merek pada dahi. Dan satu lagi yang terlihat cukup waras, bernama Kim Chen.

Ternyata, menganggap Chen merupakan manusia cukup waras juga merupakan kesalahan terbesar Chanyeol. Nyatanya dialah si biang onar yang suka melengkingkan teriakan 6 oktafnya saat tidak ada seorang yang berpihak padanya. Juga gemar tertawa dan makan dengan mulut lebar.

Tak dipungkiri pula si bocah menyebalkan yang tengah ia gandeng ini. Ia beri merek sebagai si berisik yang munafik. Begitulah kira-kira Chanyeol memberinya simpulan atas sikapnya yang gemar mencari muka di depan semua orang namun bertingkah menyebalkan dan licik namun cerdik saat di depannya.

Lengannya di tarik, menuju sebuah _stand_ buah sementara satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat troli belanjaan mereka yang berat karena terisi berbagai macam jenis minuman dalam kemasan paling besar juga berbagai macam kebutuhan bagi perut mereka yang sangat Chanyeol yakini tidak akan cukup bahkan untuk dua minggu mengingat semua dari mereka termasuk dirinya merupakan jenis manusia yang rakus saat bertemu makanan.

Chanyeol tidak memungkiri itu. Dia mencintai makanan melebihi apapun di muka bumi ini.

"Kau mau apa?!"

Chanyeol berteriak di telinga Baekhyun hingga si kecil itu bergidik dan mengusap telinganya. Dia tidak mendelik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Chanyeol meneriakinya. Justru laju kaki pendeknya yang lincah kini berhenti di stand anggur yang berjejer rapi dengan berbagai label dan kemasan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil sebuah bambu kecil yang biasa di gunakan untuk mencicipi buah yang telah di sediakan di samping _stand_ buah. Baekhyun menusuk sebuah anggur hijau dan menyuapnya, mengunyah dengan lucu hingga Chanyeol menahan gemas. Dan rasa gemasnya menguar begitu saja saat ka mengingat sesaat sebelum mereka berada di _supermarket_ ini, Baekhyun sempat membuatnya mengaum dengan sebuah tendangan di selangkangannya.

Menukik alisnya pada Baekhyun, dia memandangi si kecil yang lahap mengunyah buah yang di sediakan sebagai testimoni. Bahkan juga mengitari beberapa jenis buah gratis yang dapat dicicipi dan mengunyah mereka secara bersamaan setelah masuk ke mulutnya yang kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya menyadari sudah lebih dari sepuluh suapan Baekhyun memakan buah-buahan itu. Sedang si kecil menyibak kelopak matanya yang sipit, ia melipat tangan dan meneguk liurnya saat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Aku sedang mencicipi buah-buah ini, jika manis. Aku akan membelinya."

"Kau bukan hanya mencobanya. Kau memakan hampir semua buah di dalam rak itu."

"_Oh_?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat rak transparan itu dan mendapati sekiranya kurang dari sepuluh butir anggur merah, dua potong nanas, empat potong melon dan beberapa buah lain yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh potong.

"Aku tidak memakan semuanya." Elak Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik tubuh.

"Jadi kau berniat memakannya semua? Itu sama dengan maling namanya."

"Maling apanya? Aku hanya mencicipi."

"Mencicip hanya satu-dua. Kau memakan banyak tanpa bayar, itu sama dengan mencuri."

"Teori dari mana, _huh_?" Baekhyun maju selangkah. Memegang rahang Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menyuapinya sebuah anggur yang entah kapan ia tusukkan di bambu yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lihat masih kosong.

Chanyeol mangunyah anggur di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan dan bersiap mendebat Baekhyun saat seorang petugas menyambangi mereka.

"Permisi. Apa kalian akan membeli anggur ini? Kalian hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi dari rak testi ini."

Chanyeol membola. Merasakan wajahnya memerah hingga telinga sedangkan Baekhyun merapat dan merangkul lengannya. Mengusak wajahnya yang polos bagai anak anjing sementara Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ya, kami akan membelinya."

Dia mengambil dua bungkus anggur yang ia perkirakan memiliki berat dua kilogram dan melirik Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya. Melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil dua buah semangka serta melon dan memasukannya pada troli.

"Channie _hyung_, Baekkie masih lapar. Baekkie mau mencoba stroberi itu."

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, melirik sekilas pada keamanan yang menaikkan alis padanya. Lalu tertawa renyah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan membelinya juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia hampir menghilangkan nyawaku." Adu Baekhyun sesaat mereka telah sampai di dapur dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang dengan empat keresek besar penuh belanjaan mereka.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, namun tidak begitu di gubris oleh Baekhyun yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yoora sambil memainkan rumbai baju wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol?" Yoora yang tengah mengupas bawangnya bertanya. Lelaki itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai lalu mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Menyebabkan dua orang lain yang berada di dapur menatapnya takut.

"Kau, apa tujuanmu menyuruhku berbelanja dengan membawa bocah itu?!" urat di pelipis Chanyeol terlihat.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia hampir membuat mataku di congkel oleh penjaga _supermarket_ itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Dia memakan hampir seluruh buah yang disediakan di rak. Menjatuhkan dua botol sabun cair hingga cairannya memenuhi lantai. Memecahkan cangkir yang—"

"Baekkie tidak sengaja!"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan menyentuh apapun. Tanganmu itu masalah!"

"Salah Chanyeollie tidak menjaga Baekkie."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya hingga berbentuk menyeramkan. Melirik Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menatapnya terkejut lalu memutar mata pada Baekhyun. Sedang Yoora meraih pundak Baekhyun yang menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol, dan hanya Chanyeol yang melihat kelicikan itu. Lagi-lagi membuatnya serasa di permainkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Dia menuding Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka bisa mendengar bantingan keras pintu yang menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah hingga membangunkan penghuni lain kamar.

"Baek," panggil Yoora setelah keadaan mulai lebih kondusif. Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu beranjak duduk ke kursi di depan _counter_, menatap jemarinya yang lentik dan menghela nafas.

"Oke. Baekkie akan minta maaf."

Dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang memutar mata padanya juga Luhan yang menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang menyemangatinya. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas.

**...**

Chanyeol mencatat digit angka di kalkulator pada agenda tebalnya, mencari bilangan lain untuk di jumlahkan saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

Kebiasaannya tidak melihat siapa yang masuk kamarnya tanpa ketukan, alasannya karena Chanyeol terlalu malas dan tidak mau tahu. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengerahkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa etika.

"Emosi membuatmu cerdas ya?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Chanyeol mendongak dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri meja belajarnya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan, sementara wajahnya memandang remeh pada Chanyeol.

Sungguh. Anak ini bukan seorang aktor yang terperangkap di tubuh seorang bocah 17 tahun, kan?

Karena Chanyeol benar-benar di buat bingung dengan sikap _bitchy_ juga licik namun cerdas Baekhyun saat di depannya. 180 derajat berbeda dari tingkah dan ekspresinya didepan seluruh penghuni rumah ini.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari?" Chanyeol yang tidak ingin meladeni olokannya lebih memilih kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tugas geometrinya. "_Woah_, kau pintar juga." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah duduk di atas mejanya hingga pantatnya yang gemuk itu menduduki sebagian dari buku agenda Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Duduk." Si kecil menjawab dengan tak kalah melengking. Dia menyunggingkan senyum miringnya hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat setitik tahi lalat di atas bibirnya yang—

"Ini tidak akan membuatmu ereksi, kan?"

Otak Chanyeol berusaha berpikir jernih sementara Baekhyun terlihat menggodanya. Dia menatap lelaki itu tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sangat berbeda seperti ini?

"Terkadang alasanku menyebutmu munafik tidak salah juga."

"Juga diam-diam julukan munafik yang kusematkan untukmu-pun juga tidak salah."

"Maaf?" Chanyeol meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja, matanya yang tajam menelisik Baekhyun yang tersenyum penuh padanya.

Dia terlihat cantik. Kulit wajahnya lembut juga terdapat beberapa titik hitam yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah tahi lalat. Yang entah kenapa menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya yang halus bagai gadis yang gemar melakukan perawatan luar dalam. Begitupun Chanyeol yakin, bahwa Baekyun juga melakukannya.

Sayangnya sang empu mendapatkan kesan tidak begitu baik di hatinya. Meski Chanyeol tidak menampik gemuruh di hatinya saat ia berhadapan dengan sosok dewasa Baekhyun saat berdua dengannya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa kau terdiam memandangiku di tepi kolam waktu itu?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat dengan baik alasannya memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah berlatih renang bersama Sehun dan Kris di belakang rumah mereka—atau tepatnya, rumahnya— waktu itu. Dia juga tidak tahu alasannya?

"_Tunggu_— darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau itu munafik."

Baekhyun menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana trainingnya, memajukan bibirnya yang merah muda dan melirik Chanyeol dengan geli. "Apa kau menganggapku musuhmu?"

"Terkadang aku berpikiran untuk menyingkirkanmu." Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun ber-_Oh_ ria sementara Chanyeol mulai kembali mengkalkulasi enam digit angka yang di bagi dengan puluhan. Baekhyun tidak mengganggu Chanyeol hingga ia selesai dengan satu soalnya. Dia cukup tahu diri.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuhku. Bagiku, mengerjaimu adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan daripada aku bermain dengan penis Sehun."

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya sementara Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya.

"Apakah kau—"

"Kau ingin mencoba _servis_ku?"

Chanyeol masih belum pulih dengan keterkejutannya dan semakin merasa otaknya berdisfungsi saat Baekhyun dengan sigap turun dari meja Chanyeol dan menarik kursi lelaki itu.

Berlutut di bawahnya dan meletakkan tangan diantara paha dalam Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seketika kehilangan suaranya untuk melerai perilaku Baekhyun yang di luar dugaan. Merasakan tiupan Baekhyun dipangkal paha yang membuatnya mengerang dan tersentak saat si kecil sampai pada suatu ujung dari kebanggannya yang berhasil si kecil intip melalui celah celana pendeknya.

Hingga suara pintu terbuka dengan lengkingan seorang wanita memenuhi kamar melerai perbuatan Baekhyun dan keterterbangan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke bumi dan menghadapi situasi ribut yang ia benci.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun menyembul dari balik kolong meja dengan kerjapan polosnya. "Aku sedang menuruti perintah Chanyeollie untuk menidurkan burung, katanya burungnya sangat besar dan menggemaskan. Jadi, Baekkie berniat membantunya."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol yang tidak habis pikir dengan si pendek ini menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Baekhyun nanar.

"K-kau..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN** : holaa wkwk

Tadi udah publish dan aku hapus lagi krna lihat typo nya cukup banyak juga walau hanya satu huruf. Ya kan mengganggu wkwk. Yaudah jd aku putuskan untuk edit ulang kemudian publish lagi. Gapapa dong? Wkwk totalitas

Disaat ff lain bahkan masih jauh dari kata setengah selesai, aku malah muncul dengan ff baru kwkwk

Berawal dengan Meput yang kirim video teaser ke aku. Kemudian sel-sel otakku yang biadab ini seketika merangkai beberapa ilustrasi. Ternyata Meput memang sengaja ngirim teaser yang berisi main cast itu untuk dibuat sebagai fanfic, dan jadilah cerita gaje ini wkwk.

Daannnn ff ini ada versi mini drama-nya yang akan di usahakan di up di IG (** /buluketeknya_exo69**) dan Youtube. Dan itu akan dikerjakan oleh Meput, sedangkan tugasku adalah membuat isi dari cerita ini dan menentukan karakter, alur, plot serta hal yang berhubungan dengan tulis menulis.

_Hmm_, gimana tanggapannya dengan chapter ini?

Mohon maaf kalo gaje dan garing. Yaampun otakku emang isinya ga jelas sih. Kwkw

Untuk yang mau tahu info update/spoiler ff ini dan ff² ChanBaek karyaku yang lainnya, bisa main(?) ke ig aku di ** /herajungx** atau yang mau lihat teaser serta versi mini drama-nya ff ini bisa lihat dan pantengin infonya di ig ** /buluketeknya_exo69 (ps. Versi drama mini berbeda dgn yang versi fanfiction.)**

Kelanjutan ff ini di tentukan oleh tanggapan kalian, _so—mind to give me some riview ?_

_Ps. Ini juga publish di Wp ya, yang anak wp bisa cek wp ku di _

_: __**herajung99**_

_Sekian cong. Terima cash :*_

_No typo, no lyfe wakakak_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Liar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara senandung merdu itu telah terdengar oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol kiranya sejak kurang dari lima menit yang lalu. Mengintip di balik tembok, Chanyeol melihat siluet Baekhyun yang tengah memunggungi dirinya sambil bernyanyi pelan.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya ke atas. Sejak kapan anak itu memiliki bakat selain membuat kericuhan? Melihat betapa lebarnya tawa anak itu saat berhasil mengerjai Sehun dengan ikatan tali di kakinya pada ranjangnya, satu keributan di pagi hari yang membangunkan hampir setengah dari penghuni rumah yang masih bergulung di bawah tebalnya selimut.

Untungnya Sehun bukan tipe orang yang senang membalas dan Baekhyun cukup pilah pilih untuk mengerjai seseorang. Dia akan menjahili mereka yang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membalas. Salah satunya adalah dirinya. Atau tunggu saja suatu saat nanti, akan dia buat jera bocah tengik itu. Memangnya dia siapa?

Chanyeol mendengus akan itu. Baekhyun itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Terdiam di tempatnya. Chanyeol merasakan nafasnya serasa di kepala saat sang kakak datang dengan suara besar. _Hell_, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin dikatakan tukang mengintip. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya sekaligus meregangkan persendiannya seolah-olah kaku bukan main. Yoora menaikkan alisnya, menghardikkan bahu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju dapur.

"Hei, Baekkie,"

"Oh—hai noona!" Chanyeol memutar bola mata mendengar nada ceria kekanakan itu. Saat bicara padanya bahkan dia selalu berada di intonasi rendah.

"Ekhm—" akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk ke dapur dengan memainkan ponselnya. Terlalu sibuk hingga dia tersandung kakinya. Baekhyun dan Yoora saling pandang. "Chanyeol, kalau jalan lihat-lihat."

Chanyeol menghardikkan bahunya acuh dan mengambil air di lemari pendingin. Hingga Yoora dan Baekhyun dapat melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan halaman home screen. Baekhyun hampir meledakkan tawanya.

"_Oh_, ponselmu terbalik sedari tadi." Chanyeol menatap Yoora dan ponselnya bergantian. Membaliknya tanpa banyak bicara dan segera melangkah ke luar dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Konyol." Gumam Baekhyun pelan dan mendengus. Dan segara memasang wajah polos kembali saat Yoora beralih padanya.

**...**

"Kembalikan iPods-ku, hyung!"

"_Ck_, diamlah Kkamjong. Aku bahkan tak melihatnya."

"Kau ini benar-benar. Aku melihatmu mengenakannya tadi malam. Kau mengambilnya dari bawah bantalku!"

"Kau menuduhku?" Kris bangkit dan melotot pada Kai. Diikuti Sehun yang memasang wajah bingung tapi selalu mengatakan "benar itu," saat Kai balik menyerang Kris. Wajahnya bahkan selalu menatap Kris dan Kai bergantian dengan mulut menganga. Terlihat tolol memang, itulah kenapa Luhan kerap mengatainya otak tidak sejalan dengan wajah.

Chanyeol yang datang dari arah belakang menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit pada mereka. Menangkap beberapa kalimat yang mereka lontarkan dan melirik sekelilingnya. Meraih sebuah boneka entah milik siapa lalu melemparnya hingga mengenai kepala Kris dan Sehun.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melemparku?!"

"Aku juga! Kita, bukan hanya kau hyung!" Sehun menegaskan. Kini Kris berkacak pinggang padanya. "Kepala jeniusku lebih mendominasi."

"Pokoknya aku juga kena." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk boneka yang Chanyeol lemparkan tadi dan merengut. "Nah, bicaralah pada pantatku."

**Plak! **

"Ya, sialan! Kenapa kau memukul pantatku?"

"Aku ingin mendengar dia bisa bicara. Dari mana dia akan berteriak saat aku menyiksanya? Lubangmu?"

**Plak! **

Kali ini Kai yang menampar sisi kepala anak itu. Dia tertawa kemudian. "Kau pikir lubang pantat bisa bicara?"

"Tentu. Milik Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. Bahkan masalah siapa yang menjadi korban lemparannya saja mereka bertengkar hingga berujung pertengkaran yang tidak masuk akal. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Apa tadi katanya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menekan kata yang membuat pipinya memerah di dalam kepala dan membuka mulutnya kembali, "—Baekhyun berbicara? Cih, yang benar saja. Dasar jalang."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga. Tapi kemudian tersungkur karena terkejut akan pekikan Luhan yang mengejutkannya. "Kyaaaaaaa! Ada hantu Mesum!"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengabaikan gelak tawa tiga lelaki idiot di belakangnya yang meneriakinya "Karma!"

"Kau kenapa, _sih_?" dia bertanya saat menyambangi pintu kamar Luhan dan melihat anak itu sedang mengenakan pakaian perempuan dengan sebuah laptop di depannya. Luhan mengerjap dua kali.

"Aku sedang bermain peran berpura-pura di perkosa. Hehe."

**...**

Suasana kampus benar-benar ramai. Suara ricuh yang entah sejak kapan bergema dari ujung ke ujung memicu tanda tanya Chanyeol akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Menyenggol bahu teman kelasnya yang berdiri di sampingnya, dia kemudian menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyak gerombolan mahasiswa yang berkumpul di sudut demi sudut. "Mereka kenapa?"

"Berembuk untuk membuat strategi."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Memindahkan ranselnya ke bahu kanan karena merasa kebas sementara matanya masih menelisik mereka satu persatu. Dan terkejut saat temannya itu mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya lalu berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Mari kita dengarkan arahan mereka setelah mengadakan rapat nanti."

**...**

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berdiri di depan gedung pemerintahan yang berpusat di tengah kota. Menimbang baik-baik petuah demi petuah para pemimpin yang tengah berdiri di barisan terdepan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat lautan mahasiswa yang membuatnya merasa kecil. Entah dari mana semangat itu menjadi sangat menggebu untuk ikut dalam memperjuangkan hak-hak rakyat yang sebentar lagi di renggut oleh kekuasaan para wakil rakyat.

Ia sebenarnya telah memikirkan jika hal semacam aksi demo seperti ini akan terjadi. Meski kini mereka semua berjalan dengan kepala dingin dan sama sekali tidak bersikap anarkis, beberapa aparat justru memicu tindak kriminal mahasiswa saat mereka bertindak semena-mena dengan melakukan beberapa aksi brutal.

8 jam telah berlalu dan keadaan kian di luar kendali. Chanyeol berteriak cukup kencang pada temannya yang datang dari arah barat dengan wajah lebam serta lengan koyak. Memangkunya sementara mahasiswa lain segera mencarikan air mineral untuk dia yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

**...**

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa masak, Baek." Yoora berujar setelah satu suapan sup hangat itu masuk ke perutnya. Ia tertawa riang dan bertepuk tangan, memakan kembali dengan lahap sup di mangkuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dua jari dengan kaku lalu menyendong kaldu supnya, memasukkannya ke mulutnya yang kecil.

Diliriknya Chanyeol yang memasang wajah masam. Saat dia tahu Baekhyun meliriknya, ia menatap kembali anak itu dengan delikan tajam. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Baekhyun mencabikkan bibirnya ke bawah, berpura-pura sedih. Yoora berseham sedang Sehun merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Chanyeol berdecih dan memutar matanya.

_Apa-apaan itu. _

"Oh, ya, Yeol.. Kau ikut demo tadi siang tidak?" Kris bertanya sambil menyuap supnya. Chanyeol mengangkat alis terkejut dan menegapkan tubuhnya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau ini ada rasa kesatuan tidak, _sih_?"

Chanyeol melirik pada si judes Luhan dan memutar pisau makan di tangannya ke piring hingga mata Luhan melebar kemudian dia duduk di tempatnya dengan anggun. Menandakan dia takut.

Luhan bersiul-siul dan menyapa udara. Chanyeol itu cukup menyeramkan juga omong-omong. Matanya tajam, rahangnya tegas, ekspresinya selalu bosan—kalau tak bosan, ya marah. Semua penghuni rumah tahu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak ikut tadi, karena saat aku melihat video yang tersebar di internet, mereka banyak yang terluka." Kata Kris lagi. Chanyeol bersyukur malam ini gilanya tidak menyambangi. Dia yang serius sangat jarang di jumpai, jadi saat dia waras, maka orang-orang di sekitarnya akan ikut waras. Menurut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku melihat bercak darah di jasmu." Kyungsoo meliriknya, Chanyeol menatapnya was-was. Sarat akan memohon. Lelaki kecil itu segara paham dan berdeham. "Terlihat seperti bekas cat."

Dan itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Baekhyun. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres melalui tatapan negosiasi lelaki itu.

Yoora mengangkat garpunya hingga mata mereka semua tertuju padanya seolah seperti bertanya 'Apa?' dengan isyarat.

Wanita itu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mengerjap polos. "Apa? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan aku bisa membersihkan bekas sausnya hingga bersih dengan mulutku. Lihatlah, garpunya benar-benar bersih."

Beberapa orang lain menghembuskan nafas jengkel. Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang terbatuk dan memberinya segelas air putih.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik saat ia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut bocah itu dengan 'Sehunnie', karena, demi dewa, ia sangat geli dengan hal-hal semacam penyebutan nama dengan cara sayang begitu.

Lagian, rasanya tidak semenjijikkan itu saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan 'Chanyeollie'. Chanyeol tidak tahu juga. Hanya saja, saat ia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut Sehun dengan 'Sehunnie', rasa mualnya langsung menjadi kuadrat.

Di kursi depannya beberapa anak-anak lain juga tampak santai. Chen, Suho, Yixing dan lainnya masih sibuk menikmati makanan mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Terkadang Yixing hanya mengangkat sendok dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara sama sekali, oleh karena itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang paling peka di sana, menatapnya aneh. Atau lebih tepatnya—kasihan.

"Nasi goreng kimchi nya sangat enak. Benar-benar pas di lidahku." Kata Chen tiba-tiba diangguki Luhan. "Lain kali kau harus banyak-banyak membantuku di dapur." Kyungsoo berkata.

Baekhyun meringis tak suka. "Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah."

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengajakku?" Luhan mencabikkan bibirnya. "Mengupas kentang saja kau buat hingga tersisa sangat kecil, yang ada satu kilogram kentang bisa hanya menjadi satu mangkuk kecil." Celetuk Sehun. Luhan melotot padanya.

"Ya! Tidak begitu juga!"

"Tidak begitu apanya? Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Oh, ya? Kapan?"

"Untuk apa aku mengingat harinya? Tidak penting sekali."

"Diam atau sendok ini bersarang di tenggorokan kalian?"

"Chanyeol.." Yoora menegur. Ia memutar mata dan kembali malanjutkan makannya.

Melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar kemudian membuang muka.

**...**

"Aku lihat kau culun di sekolah," Baekhyun berucap sambil menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengunyah lambat permen karet di mulutnya.

"Terkadang yang terlihat tidak seperti kebenarannya, bukan?" Ia mengerutkan hidung pada lelaki di depannya. "Begitu?"

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih manis dengan pakaian rumahan seperti ini, dan juga.. Eum, seksi."

Jung Jaehyun. Temannya dari kelas Statistika yang sialan menjadi partner kerja kelompoknya selama seminggu ke depan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan anak itu, tapi dia terlihat luar biasa culun di sekolah dan sangat berengsek jika di luar sekolah. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun menyesal menjadi teman sebangkunya selama jam Statistika.

Dentingan keras gelas yang di satukan membuat Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia taruh di sekitar sofa di atas kepala Jaehyun dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi anak baik-baik. Begitupun dengan Jaehyun. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi sopan dan berpura-pura membaca buku cetaknya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan melototinya. Baekhyun memutar mata kesal. Menyesal telah bergegas dan membenarkan duduknya.

Dan satu yang Chanyeol herankan. Kenapa Baekhyun dan orang yang ia bawa, terlihat sama, _munafik_. Entahlah. Hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, karena sebelumnya ia jelas melihat dari gaya Jaehyun berbicara dan juga duduknya, ia sedikit kurang ajar.

"Di sini tidak boleh pacaran."

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol. Dia justru memajukan duduknya untuk merapatkan diri pada Jaehyun yang kebingungan. "Apa yang membuatmu berhenti, babe?"

Di belakang sana, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara muntahan yang Chanyeol buat-buat. Juga menatap datar pada pipi Jaehyun yang memerah sedikit. Sedikit. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi sepucat mayat.

"Aku lupa cara mengerjakan soal yang ini," ia menunjuk soal nomor 36 di buku cetak. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang menelitinya kemudian melongkap depan buku cetak dan melingkari beberapa rumus dengan stabilo kuningnya.

"Aku ke belakang dulu," ujarnya datar disahuti oleh anggukan antusias Jaehyun.

"Cola saja kalau ada. Tidak usah repot-repot."

Baekhyun mengabaikan Jaehyun. Toh, jika dia ke dapur memang hanya itu atau air putih yang ia bawa. Di rumah ini tidak ada hal lain, karena Chanyeol jera berbelanja. Dan saat ia berbelanja, ia akan mengambil banyak produk dan jenis makanan serta minuman. Yang pastinya akan ia bayar dengan uangnya sendiri yang Baekhyun herankan tidak pernah habis itu.

Dikarenakan dia tidak ingin berbelanja, kecuali, untuknya sendiri. Mereka terpaksa menggigit jari karena yang tersedia di dapur adalah jejeran makanan biasa yang membosankan; sereal, cola, kacang-kacangan dan sosis.

Membuatnya hampir tersandung karena kaki yang di julurkan ke depan, mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya seakan mengibarkan benda perang. "Apa sih?!" Bentak Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Apa apanya?"

"Jangan menggangguku sehari saja, bisa tidak?"

"Kau berpikir jika aku mengganggumu?" Chanyeol menurunkan kerah kemejanya hingga mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah jemarinya kemudian terhenti pada dua gundukan jakun lelaki itu. "Apa sih yang kau lihat?" bentaknya.

Baekhyun menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis sebelum menghentakkan kakinya pada lelaki itu dan meninggalkannya menuju ke dapur.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mendengus sombong saat melirik lelaki yang Baekhyun bawa tadi, kulitnya seperti vampire di film China, batin Chanyeol.

Terlihat seperti kulit yang dimiliki Baekhyun, tapi tentunya, kulit si cebol itu lebih bersih karena perawatannya yang seperti anak perempuan.

Ia menggeleng cepat saat bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya heran. Sebelum berlari ke arah tangga, dia sempat melihat Kris dan Sehun yang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kedua tangan saling merangkul dan sedang berbagi es krim di sebuah cup.

Chanyeol membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya agar tidak kecolongan lagi.

"Dia pikir dia siapa di rumah ini hingga bisa membawa lelaki dari luar ke sini?"

"Dan apa juga hubungannya denganmu hingga kau menjadi sangat keberatan begitu?"

Chanyeol terlonjak di tempatnya saat suara itu menyahut. Melirik ke ranjangnya, dia melihat Chen yang sedang tengkurap di atas ranjangnya dengan sebuah komik yang ia baca.

Chanyeol mengumpat. Mereka ini sebenarnya manusia atau bukan, sih?

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Chen bediri dan menutup komiknya. "Ayolah, hyung. Temani aku ke percetakannya."

Bocah itu selalu minta di temani pergi ke percetakan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Chanyeol menutup matanya pasrah.

_Masih juga. _

**...**

"Iya, hati-hati ya,"

"Terima kasih, Baek. Sampai jumpa di kelas besok."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kapan mereka akan bertemu kembali. "Memangnya besok ada kelas Statistika?"

"Ya. Setelah istirahat dua."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Baiklah sampai bertemu besok," ia dapat melihat siluet Chanyeol dan Chen dari sudut matanya. Kemudian senyum lebar menyampir di wajahnya. "Sayang, hati-hati ya!"

Seketika itu juga senyum di wajah Jaehyun mengembang. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan bunga-bunga virtual di sekelilingnya dan menghilang di balik pintu bus.

Di sampingnya, Chen sedang menguruskan perutnya untuk bisa keluar dari pintu karena ia yang memenuhi pintu dengan tubuhnya. "Kau sedang apa, sih?" ia bertanya dengan nada jutek.

Chen mengangkat kepala dan menyengir. "Keluar tanpa menyentuhmu, _challenge_."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau bisa memintaku untuk mengingkir, hyung."

Chanyeol memutar mata dengan nadanya yang tiba-tiba berubah saat meliriknya dan Yoora di belakang. Bocah itu benar-benar.

"Tidak mengantar pacarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat?" Chanyeol bertanya ketus. Baekhyun mengerjap dan memiringkan kepala. "Dia sudah besar."

"Apa itu pacar Baekkie?" Yoora bertanya dengan antusias sementara di tangannya penuh dengan kertas karton kecil. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang di buat-buat imut. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh ingin meremasnya hingga menjadi kecil seperti potongan gabus.

"Bukankah kau dengan Sehun berpacaran?" tanya Chen. Chanyeol meliriknya jengkel.

Yang benar saja?

"Tidak, kok. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Kalian terlihat seperti itu. Lagipula kalian terlihat cocok," Chen melirik Chanyeol dan menyenggolnya dengan bahu. "Iya tidak, hyung?"

Chanyeol menukikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat serasi, kan?"

Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Kau nilai sendiri." Katanya malas. Segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

Dia berhenti sejenak pada kotak surat di dekat pagar dan mengambil sebuah paket dari sana. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat itu adalah sebuah paket yang di bungkus begitu rapi dengan kertas hijau yang berbentuk love besar di tengahnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah dan terhenti di depan Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan sambil mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi.

_Duh. Galaknya. _

Chen berteriak pada Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berbalik dengan wajah tak senang. "Apa lagi?"

"Kan tadi sebenarnya kita ingin pergi ke percetakan?"

Mata Baekhyun sontak berbinar saat mendengar kata percetakan. "Ingin mencetak apa?"

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Kimi Hime."

Baekhyun menganga di depan pintu sementara Chanyeol diikuti Chen kini telah berlalu dengan tawa keras keduanya yang mengiang di telinga Baekhyun.

"Dasar gila."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Cot** :

Heohoheoeho. Maap kimi hime:(

Scene demo terinspirasi dari aksi mahasiswa huhu walau sedikit karena takut nanti apa pula, tapi intinya.. Bangga dengan mahasiswa indonesia ㅠㅠ #HidupMahasiswa !

Oh iya, sekilas info.. Versi mini dramanya ga akan di lanjutkan karena Meput juga telah hengkang dari Bulket. Hehe. Tapi versi ff ini akan terus berjalan.

Berdoa aja semoga aku ga ngaret dan ff yang lain berjalan lancar agar semua idenya tersalurkan dengan benar. Wkwk. Pusing karna kebanyakan yang harus di kerjakan. Ya gitulah, aku selalu kerja serempak—ga pernah satu satu— dari dulu begitu, ga tau juga kenapa ga bisa satu satu.

Dan mungkin karena kebiasaan. Dan saat bersamaan idenya ngalir deras, tapi kalo ngerjain satu aja, stuck. Aneh emang. Tapi gapapalah ya, selagi aku bisa menangani.. Walau ngaret update, yamaap:( aku sudah berusaha kok heuheu

Ya gitu aja deh. Babaayy

Ps. Thanks yang udah fav, follow dan riview.. Itu sangat membuat author terharu karena merasa di hargai 3

— Obliviate (Feat **Breakfastcouple92**) - Chapter 1 (***new**) ; wp&ffn

— Honey Drip Drip aka Gang Bang - Chapter 4 ; wp&ffn

— Love is True (Feat **Meput**) - Chapter 2 ;wp&ffn

Wattpad aku ; **herajung99**

**SEMUA YG DI UP HARI INI, ADA NC—kecuali LIT krna masih permulaan. HAHAHAHA YUHUU. BHAY! **


End file.
